Sobre Princesas e Heróis
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Gina Weasley sempre preferiu heróis a princesas. Acho que isso acabou influenciando na sua escolha pra amar alguém, no fim das contas.


Nota Inicial: Essa história ficou me perturbando direto durante três dias, então eu resolvi que era hora de escrevê-la. Ela se passa e HP6. Desfrutem.

* * *

Gina Weasley nunca fora muito fã dos contos de fadas. Na verdade, ela os detestava. Quando criança, na hora de dormir, seu pai contava histórias trouxas sobre princesas presas em torres e que perdiam sapatinhos de cristal. Ela nunca gostava. Afinal, por que aquelas garotas mereciam viver felizes para sempre se não faziam absolutamente nada?

A tal da Bela Adormecida simplesmente dormia o conto inteiro. A Branca de Neve era uma covarde que preferia se esconder na floresta feito um bicho do mato do que enfrentar a madrasta. E que negócio era aquele de um príncipe subir numa torre pelos cabelos da princesa? Era tudo fantasioso demais, até pra ela, que era uma bruxa.

Não, ela não gostava de princesas. Gina preferia os heróis de aventura. Homens que entravam em cavernas escuras e mergulhavam em mares e rios munidos apenas de coragem e, ás vezes, o amor pela mocinha.

Acho que foi por isso que ela acabou se apaixonando por Harry Potter. Quero dizer, os cabelos bagunçados, a cicatriz na testa e as roupas largas constituíam o visual de tudo, menos de um príncipe. E ter derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos quando tinha apenas um ano de idade certamente fazia dele um herói. Mas, o que mais contribuía para a imagem de herói de Harry, com certeza, eram seus olhos. Olhos gentis, fortes, com um aguçado senso de justiça e, como disse em seu primeiro ano, verdes como sapinhos cozidos (ela admitia que era constrangedor ter feito aquilo, apesar de ter parecido uma boa ideia na época).

Agora, de pé em frente á uma janela na Torre de Astronomia, ela admitia que não teria conseguido esquecer Harry. Não com Dino e Miguel, pelo menos. Eles eram do tipo príncipe. Do tipo que pensa que ela é feita de porcelana e que vai se desmanchar em lágrimas a qualquer minuto. Harry não. Ele sabia que ela era forte. Confiava nela. Confiava que ela tomaria a decisão certa.

Sentiu a brisa noturna passando por seus cabelos, provocando um arrepio. Abraçou a si mesma, na tentativa de se aquecer. Foi quando sentiu um par de braços conhecidos a envolvendo pela cintura e um queixo pousando em seu ombro direito. Foi sentindo a sensação de estar protegida de tudo que ouviu a voz dele:

-Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos. - A voz rouca em seu ouvido fez correr outro arrepio pela sua coluna, que dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com a brisa.

-Só um galeão? Achei que meus pensamentos valessem mais que isso. - disse ela marotamente.

-E valem. Mas um galeão é o único dinheiro no bolso que eu tenho agora.

-Bem, já que você não pode me pagar o merecido por meus pensamentos com o dinheiro que tem aí, que tal me pagar com beijos? - perguntou sorrindo e se virando pra ele.

-Eu acharia uma ótima ideia, se não estivesse percebendo que você está fugindo da minha pergunta. - retrucou ele olhando nos olhos dela.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando praquela esmeraldas, ela baixou o olhar e disse baixinho.

-Isso não é justo.

-O que não é justo? - perguntou genuinamente confuso.

-Você me olhando desse jeito. Me faz perder o rumo.

-Gina...

-Tá. Eu conto. - disse contrariada. - Eu estava pensando que não foi por acaso que me apaixonei por você.

-Como assim?

-Quando eu era criança, sempre preferi histórias de heróis ao invés das de princesas. E você é um herói, Harry. Querendo ou não, você sabe.

-Eu sei. Não precisa ficar me lembrando. - disse desviando os olhos dela.

-E é exatamente por ser um herói que eu me apaixonei. Eu só ainda não decidi se isso é uma coisa boa ou não.

-Eu acho que é boa. Pelo menos, pra mim é.

-É. Eu acho... - disse sorrindo antes de beijá-lo com todo o seu amor.

No final, Harry realmente era um herói. E todo mundo sabe que todo herói precisa de uma mocinha. E, pra ele, se essa mocinha era Gina Weasley, ele estava mais do que feliz com isso.

* * *

N/A: Bom, se não deu pra perceber, eu não gosto dos contos de fadas. Como toda regra tem a sua exceção, eu realmente AMO "A Bela e a Fera", mas é o único. Os outros eu simplesmente não ligo, apesar dos meus conceitos sobre a Branca de Neve estarem mudando um pouco por causa de Once Upon a Time

Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. É minha primeira Harry/Gina, então não sei se está boa. Vocês bem que podiam mandar Reviews pra eu saber, hein?

P. S.: Eu sei que é meio difícil o Arthur contar histórias trouxas de princesas pra Gina, mas pra fic fazer sentido eu precisava disso. Então, por favor, relevem.

Yuki S. Cullen


End file.
